Tiefling Mutations
1: Fingers have extra joint 2: Spine extends out from back 3: Skin horny & discoloured like a toad's 4: Exhales smoke, mildly narcotic 5: Crocodilian teeth 6: Three malformed heads on upper back - cat, toad & human 7: Voice is echoed by screaming in multiple voices which seems to rise up from beneath 8: Patch of skin covered by lobster-like capapace, surrounded by boils 9: Has the appearance of a drowned corpse 10: Feet of a lion 11: Pupils like a goat's 12: Tail ending in a serpent's head 13: Saliva is corrosive 14: Tongue huge & prehensile, can be vomited out to 3ft long 15: Pure water boils when touched 16: Shouting becomes bestial roar 17: Obsidian, crown-like protrusion grows from scalp 18: Single cyclopean eye 19: Hands are reversed at the wrist 20: Covered in ape-like hair 21: Palms are unlined & birthmarked 22: Extra fingers & toes (1d12) 23: Shadow moves of its own accord 24: Patches of leopard-like fur 25: Bloodstains can never be removed from skin 26: Ram-like horns of hazel grow from scalp 27: Small protrusions of bone grow from body (1d20) 28: Any horse ridden contracts a sickness 29: Twin wounds below shoulderblades which never heal 30: One limb is hideously swollen 31: Head hairless, flesh on neck like that of a vulture 32: Pus slowly oozes from eyes & under nails 33: Lamprey-like mouth, teeth continue down throat 34: Cannot eat cooked meat 35: Mouth twists, speech in two opposite voices 36: Soft parts of body are scaled 37: Deep dislike of old age & the aged 38: Hair twists & moves independently, medusa-like 39: Cannot enter churches without permission 40: Protruding and fanged underbite 41: Cloven hoves 42: Ghosts flee from presence 43: Teeth & eyes of a wolf 44: Blood poisonous to all plants 45: Black feathered tail 46: Metals rust with prolonged touch, infections worsen 47: Only half of shadow is visible. Small items move around nearby 48: Friends & compatriots suffer murderous nightmares 49: Can speak with serpents 50: Hair of vines. Grapes produced are black, sour & inedible 51: Legs of a tall bird, ending in claws 52: Eyes are flaming orbs. Flesh around is puckered & burned but painless 53: Instinctive knowledge of depth & way to surface when underground 54: Wounds smoke & smell of sulphur 55: Hermaphrodite 56: All blood tastes as wine 57: Growth stunted, remains childlike 58: Deformed by disease at birth 59: Head rotates fully like an owl 60: Suffers pain under starlight unless covered 61: Flowers turn away at passing 62: Reeking of blood no matter how it is attempted to be prevented 63: Silver blackens at touch 64: Teeth & eyes made of ancient stone (and/or one hand) 65: Vomits leeches when distressed 66: Long black razor talon extends from one finger, covered in runes 67: Unable to swear oaths 68: Grass dies underfoot, flowers wilt 69: Wrists & ankles feathered like an owl 70: Pharyngeal jaws 71: Lower legs & feet lizardlike, scales bright 72: Attracts shadows of others 73: Hand leaves indelible marks on living creatures 74: Nictitating membranes over eyes 75: Cannot forgive an insult 76: Devoured brains impart random memories 77: Bands of thorned rose circle body, grow back painfully if removed 78: Four hands, arms split at elbow 79: Heart plainly visible in chest, pulses against skin 80: Eyes pure red & bleed when angered 81: Birthmark pattern of fangs loops around body 82: Fear of heights 83: Emaciated appearance, cannot put on weight 84: Hair matted, strong as steel cable 85: Souls cannot leave corpses if in contact 86: Smell attracts vermin & insects 87: One eye like a rat's 88: Mismatched fangs, cannot fully close mouth 89: Fertile without fail 90: Skin has permanently bruised appearance 91: Speech always understood by murderers & warlocks 92: Eyes like blood spilled in milk 93: Veins twitch & tremble constantly, visible against skin 94: Animals resent passing 95: Hypersensitive to cold 96: Fruit rots when held 97: Rodent's tail 98: Touching iron burns 99: Forked tongue 100: Voice childlike & gurgling